


you make me smile

by warmhugs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballerina!Jack, Boxer!Gabriel, Fluff, Gabriel is so cute, M/M, Probably some angst here and there, Reaper76 Freeform, Romance, expect smut soon, jack is so cute, they're all cute, will update tags each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmhugs/pseuds/warmhugs
Summary: Jack is an excellent ballet dancer and strives to become the best there is. Gabriel is a boxer who happens to go to the gym that is near Jack’s studio. They kinda meet.





	1. there's something better than ourselves that we must reach for

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda cute i'm a bit proud of myself for writing this in under 50 minutes.  
> plus this is my first time writing here, and english is not my first language so i'm really sorry for any spelling errors or anything !! <3  
> please leave kudos + comments to make me happy and to encourage me not to procrastinate!!  
> will update on weekends ! thank you, continue reading <3

“Very good, everyone! See you next week, please make sure to practice carefully!” The instructor praised everybody in the room, obviously happy with what they’ve accomplished. Jack felt cheery and carefree whenever he did ballet. It was like a stress reliever for him. He definitely needed this after college and did not regret continuing his classes. 

“Excellent job today, Jack. Keep up the good work.” Instructor Maria patted his shoulder, smiling. Jack was the only male ballet dancer in class, and the instructor seemed to support him. Always praising him, helping him whenever he needed it. Jack appreciates everything she has done for him.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Jack smiled back joyfully, packing up his tutu and clothes. Yes, he wore a tutu. He liked it, and he didn’t care about what anybody said. 

Jack stayed in his shirt and tight pants that hugged his curves, picking up his bag before slinging it around his shoulder, humming quietly to himself as he left the studio and the building. Jack was content with his life. He goes to college early morning, runs off to the studio as soon as he’s done with his work to practice and become perfect at ballet. 

As soon as Jack began day dreaming, he immediately bumped into a strong chest. 

Someone’s strong chest, to be precise. Jack huffed as he fell onto his bum, ready to snap at the person he just bumped into until suddenly, he saw a hand extended towards him. 

“I’m really sorry for what just happened. I swear, it was my fault. I should’ve watched where I was going.” The deep, husky voice spoke. Jack looked up only to be met with a tall man who had dark brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a sheepish smile. Jack was astonished and was basically ogling at this man and decided to _maybe_ let this guy get away with bumping into him.

“That’s okay, I was daydreaming so it was clearly my fault.” Jack giggled, accepting the hand (and might he say the _huge_ hand), getting pulled up by the stranger. Jack already wanted to give this guy his number _and_ wanted to know his name. This not usual most of the time, since Jack usually shrugs people off and focuses on other things.

“Can I somehow make it up to you?” The man asked as his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. 

“How would you make it up to me?” Jack smiled softly, gazing into the taller man’s eyes. He _certainly_ wouldn’t mind getting lost in those chocolate brown eyes. 

“Maybe I can take you out for dinner?” He answered with a question delightedly, hoping the smaller man would agree.

“Straightforward, aren’t we?” Jack laughed, folding his arms over his chest. 

“I didn’t exactly hear a no. So, what do you say?” The man asked, a hopeful smile evident on his face. 

“I guess you can do that.” Jack bit his lip, smiling sweetly. “What’s your name?”

“Gabriel Reyes, what’s yours?” Gabriel beamed, extending a hand out once more for Jack to shake. 

“Jack Morrison.” Jack shook Gabriel’s hand gently, biting back a huge smile once the taller man squeezed Jack’s hand tightly.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Jack. Is it possible if I can get your number, by any chance?” Gabriel laughed nervously, releasing Jack’s hand from his grip to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Sure, just give me your hand.” Jack beamed back at Gabriel, pulling a pen from his bag. 

“My.. hand? You mean phone?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, an uncertain smile upon his lips. Gabriel still gave Jack his hand, unsure of what the younger boy wanted to do.

“Y’know, if I typed my phone number in your phone, it wouldn’t be fun. I’m gonna make this a bit challenging and write it on the inside of your palm. If you manage to get home without wiping my phone number off of your palm, then you win.” Jack grinned cheekily, writing down his phone number on Gabriel’s palm with his pen. 

“How cute.” Gabriel chuckled quietly. “I’ll take you up on that challenge.”

“See you later, Gabriel.” Jack bit the inside of his cheek, giggling gently as he continued his walk to his apartment, losing himself in his own thoughts about Gabriel. 

Ah, the lovely man he just met a moment ago. Funny how he was thinking about snapping at Gabriel, but immediately changed his mind as soon as Gabriel apologized for his actions with those gorgeous brown eyes. 

Jack might’ve hoped that Gabriel wouldn’t lose his number. 

He also might’ve hoped that he could get a call from Gabriel at night or even a text message.

Jack sighed in content as he entered the building, walking up the flight of stairs rather than using the elevator. 

He thought it would be nice to walk rather than use the elevator but boy was he wrong. As soon as Jack reached his floor, he swore to never use the elevator again. Jack huffed in frustration as he walked towards his apartment, fumbling with the key for a couple of seconds before he finally opened the door, smiling in relief. He locked the door once again as soon as he set foot in his apartment. He could smell the aroma of herbs and chicken in his kitchen and decided not to bother with it, knowing Jessie might be cooking something interesting for dinner. Jack ran to his room and threw his bag on the bed, searching for his phone. He could immediately hear it vibrate, indicating he got a new message. Jack squeaked in joy, pulling his phone out of the bag to check the home screen. 

_unknown number, 2 minutes ago :  
Jack Morrison? _

Jack quickly responded, hoping not to miss this moment.

_Jack, 1 minute ago :  
That’s me. _

A few minutes later, he received a reply that made his heart flutter.

_unknown number, 10 seconds ago :  
When would you like for me to pick you up tomorrow? _

Jack may or may not have squealed to himself in delight.

He might've sent Gabriel his address and the time before running off to his closet to find something "casual" to wear.

Maybe he was excited for this date. Just a maybe.


	2. statues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's afraid of going on a date with the most loveliest man he has met.
> 
> Gabriel's thoughtfulness kinda changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! this was rushed bc i felt like writing a chapter before the weekend!!! short but longer next time!!  
> but next chapter is the date, i promise ! c: this probably has grammatical errors, but i really tried my best  
> this was also rushed because i have a stupid quiz on a poem that my evil professor hasn't even analyzed with us and we just took it today and the quiz is tomorrow so ???? please wish me luck, enjoy the chapter, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated. <3

“Jesse? Do these jeans look good on me? What about the shirt?” Jack asked for the umpteenth time, fixing his hair to look fluffy while up in a quiff. 

“If you’re talkin’ ‘bout if it makes your butt look nice, then yes. Shirt’s fine. Look bud, as long as it all matches, then you got nothin’ to worry about.” Jesse answered without paying attention, playing some type of game on his phone. Jesse was Jack’s room mate and was a good friend to have. Jesse almost always tried to help Jack whenever he was in a small problem or he wanted tips on random stuff. 

“Cowboy, you didn’t even look at me.” Jack whined, rubbing his temples. He couldn’t blame himself for stressing over the littlest of things; he wanted to impress his date more than ever. 

Jesse sighed and looked up from his phone for a moment before smiling, giving Jack a thumbs up. “You look great, don’t worry.” He said before returning back to his phone, determined to finish his game.

Jack rolled his eyes and adjusted the collar of his shirt one more time. He was wearing a long white button shirt with black tight pants that fit him pretty well. Jack hadn’t felt that nervous in a long time, it was as if he was back to high school, nervous for his first date with his crush. Except this is reality, and Jack’s on a date with a _hot man with big bulky muscles_ that went by the name Gabriel. Jack wanted to date Gabriel so badly, but had to be careful in case his personality was shit. Jack might’ve found him hot, but he won’t date an attractive person with a terrible personality.

That wouldn’t be acceptable at all.

Plus, Jesse would kill him. Along with his parents, of course, since they always want the best for their son.

Jack heard a knock, and his heart immediately began thumping in his chest. He could feel and hear his heartbeat in his ear and head, suddenly feeling a wave of apprehension wash over him. He felt like he might embarrass himself in front of Gabriel in which he _doesn’t want to do that_ but a feeling in his gut told him he might.

Jack started having doubts about this date.

Yes, poor Gabriel seemed like a gentleman who wanted to take Jack out but Jack couldn’t handle it if he made himself look like a fool in front of somebody he seemed to be crushing on. 

Jack heard the knock again, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He couldn’t do this. He was confident about it yesterday, but that confidence went down the drain once he started _worrying_ about his date with Gabriel. Jack quickly hid in his bedroom, leaving the door ajar to hear and _maybe_ take a peek at his date to calm his nerves. Jack could try, at least.

Jesse went ahead and opened the door, furrowing his eyebrows once he noticed the person responsible for all the knocking. “You must be Gabriel?” 

“I’m Gabriel, yeah. Are you Jack’s room mate?” Gabriel smiled softly, offering his hand out for Jesse to shake.

“Jesse, his room mate. Why don’t ya come in? Jack’ll be out in a minute.” Jesse said, leading Gabriel to the living room. 

Jack couldn’t see Gabriel clearly, but he was sure Gabriel was dressed perfectly as usual.

It’s possible that this date won’t go wrong, right?

Jack thought quietly to himself before shrugging off all of his worries, taking a deep breath, and exiting his bedroom to enter the living room, a shy smile on his face while he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“Hi Gabriel.” Jack spoke gently, the smile visible on his lips. Gabriel's face brightened once Jack entered, and might Jack say _hot damn_ because Gabriel was wearing a beanie, black tee, and some black skinny jeans. Simple, but Jack could feel himself becoming attracted to the man once more, his ears becoming as warm as the sun on a summer day. 

“Hey, Jack. This is for you.” Gabriel mirrored Jack’s smile, presenting Jack with a bouquet full of peonies. White peonies, to be precise.

Jack felt his heart swell deeply with happiness and fondness for the older man.

“Oh, that is so beautiful. Thank you so much.” Jack beamed with joy, taking the bouquet from Gabriel’s hands before setting it in an empty vase, making sure to remind himself to fill it with water. 

“It’s not a problem. Shall we go then, darling?” Gabriel murmured, pressing a light kiss to Jack’s temple as he took Jack’s hand. 

Jack felt his face flush red before nodding, holding onto Gabriel’s hand as delicately as he could, basically smiling softly to himself _because this lovely man_ just kissed his temple and managed to somehow make him feel more comfortable. Gabriel chuckled in amusement as he led Jack out of the apartment, their fingers intertwined with Jack squeezing every now and then. Jack felt like his small, dainty fingers fit perfectly with Gabriel’s fingers. Jack enjoyed how the presence of Gabriel would make him feel nervous but joyful and calm at the same time.

Perhaps Jack shouldn’t have worried after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT, i know, i'm sorry!! next chapter is longer, hopefully.
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated. <3


	3. peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel are on a date and are busy admiring one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! i really tried, i just finished my chem homework and decided to type this down before going to greet my family!! this was rushed, but this is the date chapter and i think it's really nice. as you can see, there are probably some grammatical errors, and keep in mind that english is not my first language. but this was my first time writing something new that you might see in this chapter, so do let me know how to improve my writing in a really nice way if possible !! <3
> 
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated. <3

Jack was content.

Turns out, this date hadn’t gone bad at all. In fact, it might even be a magnificent date. Jack actually found out that Gabriel was 23 and enjoyed spending a lot of time with his sisters and his nephews and nieces, and that Gabriel was a fan of coffee, kinda like Jack. Except Jack doesn't have any nephews or nieces, but Jack does love kids so it's kind of the same thing? Back to the date. Gabriel had taken Jack to a very fancy restaurant, and the two ordered their dinner. Gabriel would shoot questions at Jack with a smile on his lips while playing footsie under the table. Jack would blush and answer the questions shyly, fidgeting in his seat. He felt like Gabriel was so attentive to him and gave him all the attention that Jack ever wanted.

It felt amazing. He's never gotten this much attention from anybody before.

“So what do you do, Jack?” Gabriel asked, digging in his pasta as he awaited Jack’s answer.

“I’m a dancer and I’m still kinda studying in uni.” Jack smiled sheepishly as he took a bite from his own pasta. He didn’t want to tell Gabriel that he’s good at ballet though. Not yet, at least. Jack doesn’t want to scare his date away.

“That’s pretty awesome. I’d love to watch you dance- I mean, I feel like, you’re a fascinating dancer. So it’d be interesting to see you dance, y’know?” Gabriel chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“Yeah? Maybe one day.” Jack giggled, taking a sip of his water. “What about you, Gabe?”

“I’m a boxer, I guess you can say.” Gabriel smiled, taking a bite out of his meal.

“Sounds pretty cool. So do you like, enter boxing tournaments and stuff?” Jack furrowed his eyebrows, his face flushing red as Gabriel once again played footsie with him under the table.

“Yeah, I’ve entered a couple of tournaments and won successfully. Usually I go to an MMA gym to train. Spend most of my weekdays there.” Gabriel answered enthusiastically before he swallowed down his food, setting his fork on the plate.

“That’s really amazing.” Jack smiled softly. 

The two were happily chattering, finishing their meals. The two left the restaurant after paying the bill. Jack was clinging to Gabriel’s side, humming quietly while holding Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel rubbed the back of Jack’s hand with his thumb soothingly. Jack could feel the butterflies awakening in his chest, as if something was telling him that this is _where_ he was meant to be. With Gabriel. By Gabriel’s side. Jack could feel himself becoming fond of Gabriel, wanting to talk to him a lot more, wanting to be with him more and more. 

“I really enjoyed my time with you today, Jack.” Gabriel beamed, squeezing Jack’s hand.

“Me too, y’know? I had a lot of fun. Wouldn’t mind if we did it again any time soon.” Jack murmured gently. Jack frowned once his building was in view, not ready to leave Gabriel.

“Yeah? You want a next time?” Gabriel grinned widely, appearing hopeful and excited for Jack’s answer.

“Of course, you dumb goof.” Jack rolled his eyes playfully, entering the building with Gabriel by his side. They both went into the elevator, with Jack pressing onto his floor number before capturing Gabriel’s hands with his once again, intertwining their fingers together. Jack sighed, resting his head on Gabriel’s neck as they both waited for the elevator to reach Jack’s floor. Jack kinda didn’t want this to end. It’s the first time in a while since he felt like he was truly happy with someone. Plus, he’s already getting a little attached to Gabriel, which is a bit silly, considering that he legit knew the older man for just a small while.

Once they reached Jack’s floor, Jack could feel himself becoming upset, obviously hoping that he wouldn’t have to leave Gabriel. Jack kept his back towards the apartment door, smiling up at Gabriel lightly.

“I’d love to see you again some time, sweetheart.” Gabriel whispered, taking a step closer to Jack, resting his hands on Jack’s waist. Jack nudged his nose against Gabriel’s, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. Gabriel chuckled quietly, staring into those beautiful shiny blue orbs. Jack tugged on the curls that were on the back of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel captured Jack’s lips in a sweet, delicate kiss while rubbing circles on Jack’s waist with his thumbs. Jack could’ve sworn Gabriel tasted like mint and happiness. He felt fireworks erupting in his stomach and chest, reciprocating the kiss as he played with Gabriel’s curls.

Jack had to admit, Gabriel was a great kisser. He didn’t want it to end yet, but he wanted to keep Gabriel coming back for more.

Jack traced Gabriel’s lower lip with his tongue before biting down gently, pulling away from the kiss with an evident smirk. Gabriel nuzzled his nose into Jack’s jawbone, humming. “That was hot.” Gabriel blurted out breathlessly, squeezing the younger man’s waist. Jack giggled quietly, tilting his head to the side as he scratched Gabriel’s hair lightly. Gabriel nibbled down on Jack’s jaw before sucking on the bite he had left on the younger man, licking over the bruise to soothe it. Jack could feel himself breathing heavily, whimpering quietly as he tightened his hold on Gabriel’s curls. Gabriel pulled away, smiling cheekily at the younger boy. “See you soon, okay?” The older man whispered, pressing a quick peck to the younger boy’s lips. 

Jack could feel his heart thumping loudly in his head, but he didn’t mind. At least he spent time with Gabriel. Jack grinned at the older man, pressing his lips to his chin, murmuring an ‘okay’ before turning around to unlock the door to his apartment.

“Goodnight, Gabriel.” Jack blushed as he turned around once more to face Gabriel.

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Gabriel chuckled, placing a sweet kiss to Jack’s forehead. 

Jack’s face turned completely red as Gabriel exited. He quickly entered his apartment, locked the door and ran to his bedroom. A happy smile was crawling onto Jack’s face as he remembered the events that happened today.

Today was certainly an _outstanding_ day.

Jack went to bed that night while thinking about Gabriel and his stupid chocolate brown mesmerizing eyes.

Actually, Jack takes that back. They're not stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading <3


End file.
